La canción de la princesa
by WordsDon'tComeEasyToMe
Summary: Navi le hizo una promesa al Gran Árbol Deku: que abandonaría a Link, quien lo es todo para ella.


Navi voló entre sus dedos calentitos; uno a uno, Link los separaba para crear más espacio y así evitar que las delicadas alas se vieran entorpecidas. Ambos sintieron cosquillas con la proximidad del aleteo.

Link esbozó una sonrisa de regocijo cuando la vaporosa esfera azul brillante se estrelló contra su palma, regalándole un gemidito y un tintineo; entonces, la colocó sobre su frente, dejándola caer con la sutileza que se echa al viento la espora de un diente de león, y ella se quedó quietecita, arrebujada entre hebras de pelo dorado como el sol y oleadas tenues del calor que irradiaba su piel.

Se percibía el aroma del césped y el cadencioso sonido de las aguas plateadas del río, por encima del cantar de las cigarras. A la sombra del frondoso árbol donde se habían echado a descansar, se libraba una batalla, entre los reflejos argénteos provenientes del agua y los chorros de oro que atravesaban las aberturas del follaje.

Pronto, Link cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido plácidamente, a cielo abierto y a plena luz del día.

Navi tintineó de gusto cuando se dio cuenta que el hylian le daba toda su confianza al dejarse caer en sueños: debía saber que su hada guardiana lo alertaría en caso de haber problemas.

Y por supuesto que lo haría. Navi daría su vida por Link.

.oOo.

Cada una de las familiares notas de la canción de la princesa, como la llamaba él, resonaron en su corazón, si acaso las hadas tenían uno. Esta vez, la canción era nostálgica y desesperadamente triste; cada resuello musical era interpretado por la princesa, quien colocaba los labios donde él los había puesto un millar de veces, y unía también sus miradas como una caricia cautelosa; Link también la miraba, y era como si quisiera detener la melodía apelando a su intérprete de manera personal, Zelda le dirigía una melancólica negativa que se expresaba, una nota detrás de la otra.

Ninguno de los tres deseaba que la composición musical terminara de tomar forma y, aún así, ésta continuó expandiéndose en el aire.

—Las hadas guardianas son creadas para acompañar a los niños kokiri, Navi. Conoces la historia de Link.

—Me lo dijo cuando todavía era un árbol adulto, Gran Árbol Deku—respondió la pequeña esfera color azul, respetuosamente. Estaba suspendida en el aire para quedar al justo nivel del Retoño del Árbol Deku. Describía la figura de un "8", desganada pero propensa a ponerse a oscilar en ansiedad. Link les había dado espacio, tal como Navi le pidió, y se encontraba a algunas decenas de metros, en la aldea Kokiri, seguramente buscando a todos sus amigos de la infancia—. Pero... —había creído que debatir con el Árbol Deku, ahora que era un retoño, sería fácil, quitándole su juventud el aire solemne, rígido, paternal u ortodoxo; sin embargo, le estaba costando mucho valor encontrar la oportunidad de expresar sus deseos.

—¿Pero...? —la alentó el pequeño y rechoncho tronco, luciendo unas cuantas hojas tiernas, de un verde vivo.

—Pero yo... —intentó, perdiéndose un poco en el nerviosismo y reflejándolo con un aleteo descontrolado que la elevó algunos centímetros, a toda velocidad, repiqueteo incluido. Irradió un color rosado, de vergüenza, pero el Árbol Deku sólo le regaló una mirada de ternura.

—Hemos comenzado mal, Navi —murmuró, condescendiente sin perder el cariño que prodigaba a todo ser viviente del bosque—. "Yo" no es palabra que se oponga a las necesidades del bosque como un todo. Todos debemos ponernos después que el bosque, Navi, incluso yo.

—Sí —Navi lo sabía de sobra. Sin embargo, estaba comenzando a frustrarse por no poder encontrar las palabras correctas —, pero, es que, yo...

Las escasas hojas del retoño se agitaron cuando le dio la negativa nuevamente. Le dirigía a Navi una mirada de compasión, pero al mismo tiempo no tenía piedad, y aquello era lo que más la contrariaba. Le daban ganas de irse muy lejos, vuelta una ráfaga de fuego.

—Las hadas acompañan a los kokiri, Navi. Las hadas guardianas pertenecen al bosque. Te ha sido encomendada una misión mucho mayor que tú, que Link, que cualquiera de nosotros... —puntualizó el retoño, con ojos brillantes, que se tornaron tristes —Y... Cuando ésta se termine, las cosas deben recuperar su orden...

La obstinación del árbol le provocaba a Navi un dolor extraño, un sufrimiento que no tenía forma de salir, como las lágrimas de la mayoría de los seres.

—Debes hacerte a la idea, Navi. ¿Me lo prometes?

Era una pregunta con una sola respuesta, se dijo Navi, a la vez que se tomaba unos instantes largos en asentir, en contra de su propia libertad. Pero jamás había tenido libertad, para empezar.

Cuando terminó con el Árbol Deku, comenzó a volar despacito, retrasando el momento de encontrarse al hylian en la aldea, donde esperaba por ella. Se dijo muchas cosas, hasta trazó el esbozo de un plan, se hizo la promesa de que sería fría e impersonal, que esta era la misión que le habían puesto y que cumpliría con su deber para con el Árbol Deku, para con las diosas y, por encima de todo, para con el bosque.

Cuando todo terminara, para bien o para mal, iba a regresar con los kokiri, a su hogar. Iba a abandonar a Link.

Lo repitió muchas veces, para sí, para restarle impacto, para hacerse a la idea, mientras sobrevolaba la aldea con niños acompañados de brillantes esferas de colores. Quiso gritar de desesperación - ¡cuántos años de compañía mutua les esperaban a ellos!-; un hada por cada kokiri, juntos desde el principio de sus vidas, juntos para siempre, dentro del bosque. Para siempre... Pero ella iba a abandonar a su kokiri, porque no era un hijo del bosque, en realidad.

Y dejó que un "¿por qué?" se deslizara entre su determinación de ser fría, "¿por qué yo tengo que abandonar a mi kokiri?". Link, como esos niños, para sus respectivas hadas, era todo para ella.

De pronto fue vislumbrada por Link: la llamaba desde la roca de superficie plana que usaba de asiento, luciendo la sonrisa amplia, dolorosamente sincera e íntima que le iluminaba el rostro cada que conversaban. Solamente se tenían el uno al otro, a través de Hyrule, en contra de Ganondorf, solamente ellos quedaban intactos y nada más.

Contemplar su inocente felicidad la hizo soltar un sollozo que necesitaba ser mojado de lágrimas, si las hadas pudiesen llorar.

.oOo.

La sensación conocida de viajar a través del tiempo, esta vez, fue como una pesadilla de la que se intenta despertar en vano. La música de la ocarina azul permaneció en sus oídos, aún cuando no estaba cerca el instrumento, ni la princesa. Navi creyó escucharla insistentemente varios días más; e incluso, años después, la música continuaba apareciendo en todos sus sueños de manera vívida y cruel, recordándole aquel día, el día que todo se terminó.

La música era dulce y esperanzadora, pero a ella le parecía deprimente y dolía como las descargas de magia oscura con las que Ganondorf lastimaba a Link.

Link.

Ese día, recién vencedor de la batalla contra Ganon, parecía haberse olvidado de todo y en sus ojos azules sólo existía la princesa, que tan apresuradamente quiso tocar la melodía.

Estaba aturdido, Navi lo sabía, ¿Zelda no?

Link necesitaba procesar lo ocurrido, necesitaba hablar con su hada, como al final de cada batalla, necesitaba darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar y después, incluso, reír.

Necesitaba palabras de consuelo, de aliento, de cariño, necesitaba... Necesitaba comer bien, y abrigarse mucho, y dormir muchas, muchas horas... ¿Zelda no lo sabía?

Zelda tocó la melodía, y nada más. Y no era justo, Navi no estaba lista, ni Link estaba bien cuidado.

Navi no quería volver pronto, quería pasar mucho tiempo con Link. Todavía podían pasar juntos muchos días, recuperando a Link de sus heridas, de sus desvelos y su desorientación.

Pero la melodía continuó hasta el final, y permaneció hasta que la luz blanca dio paso a los colores del Templo del Tiempo, y más allá. Link, vuelto un niño, seguía aturdido y sin saber qué hacer, Navi podía notárselo a leguas.

Tal vez era lo mejor, se dijo, porque podía irse sin avisar, mientras estaba distraído.

La música resonaba en las paredes blancas, más ominosa y dulce a la vez, dolorosa, dolorosa como ninguna herida en el mundo.

El movimiento de sus alas fue tan errático que subió siguiendo la luz solar de las altas ventanas lo más lenta y silenciosamente posible. Se evaporó como la niebla, salió de su vida; fue una presencia efímera, creó recuerdos volátiles; si Link la había visto ascender, no hizo ninguna pregunta, porque salió en pos de la princesa, con la música adherida al cabello.

Si Link había pensado que ella lo esperaría o si Link sabía que tras la misión debían separarse... Navi no lo sabía, pero no le gustaba tener que pensar en ello.

Se dijo que sería fuerte, que sería fría, pero pronto comenzó a llorar sin lágrimas, y cuando regresó al bosque cesó de brillar, de guardar calor, de volar y de repiquetear como una campanita.

Las diosas habían sido crueles de hacerla guardiana de un hylian y de haberla separado de él, él, que lo era todo para ella.

Pertenecía al bosque, pero difícilmente notaba que se encontraba dentro de él y tampoco quería saber nada de nadie. Simplemente quería volverse a dormir, que todo se volviera blanco; darse cuenta de que no había sonado la canción de la princesa, que se había quedado dormida sobre la frente de Link, al cobijo de los árboles; que él no la había dejado partir ni había salido en busca de Zelda, sin dedicarle un pensamiento a ella, y que él le dirigiría esa sonrisa radiante, solamente a ella.


End file.
